Cheating the Tooth Fairy
by Thunder.Blade132
Summary: Jack ends up face to face with a worried Tooth Fairy... How will he explain his actions? Will the Tooth Fairy accept them? (The 4th story in my "First Introductions" series.)


**A/N: Alright, here is the 4****th**** story of my "Introductions". Sorry it took awhile, I tried to rewrite it a bunch of times. This is my least favorite, but Tooth is my least favorite of the Guardians, so I expected it. I am planning on doing a chapter for Pitch but that one has a special plan and may take longer, seeing as the style is a bit different.**

**This happens about a year after he met Sandy.**

Toothiana fluttered around nervously. She looked quickly around her, making sure no one was near. One of the little mini-fairies flew around her, waiting for her to follow. This was an emergency. A tooth was in danger of getting damaged, and Tooth needed to stop it now!

When she came in sight of a little village, she flew closer to the ground. Dodging her way left and right, Tooth kept out of sight of most the people there. Maybe one or two of the children caught a glimpse of her bright colors, but she tried to make sure she was never seen fully.

The Tooth Fairy finally reached where she felt the tooth was. A little further ahead she saw a young boy, maybe 12 or 13, sitting in a tree. A thin string was tied around one of his teeth, and the other end was tied to one of the branches in the tree he sat in. His face was set in grim determination, and he looked just about ready to jump.

As Jack sat up in the tree, he let out a nervous breath. This felt really stupid in his mind... yanking out one of his teeth to cheat money from the tooth fairy... but it had worked with some of the other village boys, so it could work for him. He checked to make sure the string was tight, and silently hoped it'd snap before his mouth hurt to much. If he didn't need to money, then he would have never tried this is the first place... but...

Getting rid of any doubt or hesitation about jumping, he stood up and, pausing a bit as he looked to the ground... he shut his eyes and jumped.

He heard the string snap. Wait... it hadn't stretched to its full amount yet... Jack had felt no pressure or yanking on his tooth at all! Before he could get another thought in on why the string was suddenly cut, he hit something... but it was certainly not the ground. Opening his closed lids, he found himself staring at a beautiful feathered lady... who did not look very pleased with him. Although he had never seen the tooth fairy, he had heard his sister describe something similar to the immortal holding him.

He let out a cheeky grin, and noticed a miniature version of the woman flying near her head, with a worried look about her, and the rest of his string. _Oh! She cut it before it could pull out my tooth...I hope she's not too mad... wonder how many kids got away with this... _Jack begun to panic, and Tooth must have noticed because she began stroking his wild hair out of his face.

"Young man." She started, her voice soft, but stern. "What are you doing to your poor little teeth?" The way she asked it made Jack feel guilty about even trying out the idea. It had seemed like it would work at the time, but now... Jack bit his lip as he tried to decide what to tell the Tooth fairy.

She set him on the ground, and knelt down in front of him. Her small hands then forced her way into his mouth, which he found a bit awkward. He was about to try and ask what she was doing, but then felt the string get tugged and figured that she was trying to untie it.

"Open wider... it seems to be stuck" She said as her swift fingers worked.

Standing completely still, Jack waited until he felt the string come loose. He sighed, grateful for it to be out. It had been irritating his gum, but he hadn't noticed how much till it was gone. He was about to close his mouth when he found her peering inside.

"Uh... 'Ith. Tooh 'airy?" He manged to get out while he heard her talking to her little follower about how perfect his teeth were. " 'an I clos' 'iy 'iouth?"

She looked up from Jack's mouth, a bit confused at what he asked, but then seemed to understand because she quickly jumped back and let out a giggle mixed with an apology.

"Sorry, sorry, hehe, they just look so good. You do a fine job with your teeth. I'm very proud of you and I hope you continue working on them as you grow older. Most adults fall out of bad habits and their teeth can look just horrid, but if you keep your teeth sparkling like they are now, why you won't have any problems when you get older." She said, flashing a smile.

Jack had to let one out as well, and almost laughed when the little tooth fairy seemed to swoon over his grin. "Thanks, I'm glad you think they're so great."

She quickly changed from her smile to a frown though as she continued talking. "Well, I may think their great, but by your actions just barely," she said pointing to the tree he had previously been climbing in, "You obviously don't think so, otherwise you would have never thought to do something so foolish that might not only hurt your teeth, but other parts of you as well... like your legs, when you landed, or you could have hit your head if you couldn't catch your self. You should be lucky that I was close enough to reach you in time." She finished quickly. She then let out a breath of exasperation. When she looked back at the boy, he was staring at the ground in shame. Tooth placed a hand on his shoulder. "Were you trying to cheat me, and get your baby teeth money early?" She kept her voice gentle, not wanted to make it sound like an accusation.

He just nodded slowly, still looking at the ground.

"Is there a particular reason why you wanted it now, instead of when your teeth were ready to fall out on their own?" She tilted her head to the side as she asked, giving him a small smile.

Jack began to mumble, but it was too quiet for Tooth to understand.

"Hey," she said, grabbing his chin and bringing it up so she could look at his face. "Why couldn't you wait?" Tooth repeated her question.

"I needed to buy it..." he mumbled, while trying to look away from Tooth. He didn't know why he felt so guilty. Staying up on Christmas hadn't been as bad as this... maybe because of what Tooth had said. That he had put himself in danger, and the way she looked worriedly at him (maybe just his teeth). Sandy had told Jack that one of their jobs was to protect children, and he had put himself in harms way. On Christmas eve he was just getting a little sleep deprived... But after thinking about his reasons, he realized he had no reason- well, little reason to be feeling guilty. This was helping protect a child, so he quickly looked into Tooth's eyes with a bit more determination to not get her mad or upset with him for his little stunt.

When Tooth had heard he needed to buy something, she felt her face fall. _Children are so impatient for new toys or gifts._ She thought, but when she saw the look in his eyes... she felt like she was still missing something very important.

"What did you need to buy?" She asked, wanting to know why he would do this.

"I needed the money so we could buy medicine for my sister. She is slightly sick, but it could get worse." His voice felt stronger than before and he was glad he could look straight in Tooth's eyes without the slightest fear that she would get mad at him now. After hearing it out loud, he thought it the perfect reason for wanting the money a bit early. "My pa is trying to get some extra work, even just a few extra coins, but we're behind a bit on paying some people, and they want it before we can have any money to spare. I didn't know how long it would take for Pa to get it, so I thought I could use my own savings. I just needed a bit more which I was hoping to get from you when my tooth came out." He paused a bit there, and let out a grin. "Ma says that since my teeth are so good, you would give me a dollar instead of the normal 25 cents. That would give me enough to get it." Jack's voice gained more confidence as he saw Tooth's wings flutter less as he told his reasons.

"Are you Jackson Overland Frost? She asked, a slight smile playing on her lips.

"Uh, yeah..."

Her smile grew at his answer and she placed her hands on his shoulders. "North told me about what you did for your sister on Christmas Eve a while ago." She said. "You must really love her."

"North? Is that what you call Santa?" Jack questioned at the unfamiliar name to the winter spirit.

A small laugh escaped Tooth as she realized her mistake, forgetting that North's real name wasn't well known. "Yes, and he said that-

"JACKSON!" A woman's voice called out from nearby.

She ran up and grabbed Jack, forcing him into a hug. "I am so glad your okay. When I heard what you were doing, I was so worried about you."

"Ma?" Jack looked at the Tooth Fairy, then back at his mother. "What are you doing here, how did you know I was here?" He asked.

"Your _younger _sister told me. Really Jack, your the oldest, I should be hearing about what she's doing from you, not the other way around. Please be more responsible." She said in an exasperated voice.

"Sorry... but I wanted to help you and Pa out. I wanted to help get the medicine. You said it would be bad if we couldn't get it in time..."

"Oh, Jack," His mother let out a small sigh. "Honey, you only heard part of our conversation. If the weather got colder it would have been a problem, but if you haven't noticed," She continued, gesturing around her at the forest surrounding them, spring full in sight as the trees grew new leaves and flowers started growing their buds. "Spring has come a bit early, besides, " She returned to look at her little boy. "That does not give you the excuse to go and do silly things, like jumping out of trees trying to pull your own teeth out. You could have really hurt yourself, Jackson. "

His mother continued to talk, but Jack tuned her out, occasionally nodding to make it seem like he was listening. He had already gotten this from the Tooth Fairy, did he really have to suffer through it again? Not that his mom knew that, but still. He caught a look at one of Tooth's mini's who was smiling and fluttering around, waiting for Jack's scolding to be finished. Tooth seemed to have left... Jack frowned at that. He would have like to talk to her more about his little stunt. Like, how many little fairies she has, and why she collects teeth of all things.

"Jack, are you listening to me?" His mothers voice called his attention back to her.

"Yeah, I know, I'm sorry. It won't ever happen again." He promised.

His mother only let out a sigh and turned to go. "I need to be getting back home, I don't want you staying out late, alright?"

Jack nodded, wanting his mother to leave soon. Between talking with his ma, and talking with an immortal guardian, Jack finds himself leaning towards the guardian...

_Finally!_ He thought as he waved good bye to the retreating figure of his mother.

"Sorry about that, little guy." He said as the mini tooth came and fluttered near him, making weird chirping sounds. "So, where did Tooth go, she didn't even say good bye..." Had he not had a smirk on his face, that could have been interpreted as a whine.

"I'm right here, Jack." The Tooth Fairy's voice came from right behind him.

With a quick twirl, and a small yelp of surprise, he found himself facing the Tooth Fairy once again. "Why'd you leave?" He asked.

"I thought it wold be rude to eavesdrop on your conversation with your mother. I just gave you two a bit of space so she could talk to you about your recent stunt." Tooth replied with a small smile.

"Aw, come on, you already got after me for this, and I just got it from my Ma, are you really going to make me go through it _again_?" This time, Jack really did whine.

Tooth laughed. "Alright, I'll leave you be, I had to get going anyways." She turned to go, but found that Jack had reached out his hand and grabbed her.

"Wait, your the guardian I know the least about... I wanted to talk to you some more..." He complained. "With the other guardians, I got plenty of time to get to know them, or see what they're like, but with you, we got interrupted. All I really know is your over-protective of teeth." He moped.

Kneeling down in front of him, she squeezed his hands."Sorry sweetie, but I have a job to do."

"Can you at least give me a present? All the other guardians did."

Tooth raised her eyebrows at that. "Really?" She found that hard to believe... "What did North give you?"

"Well... nothing... but he did put me on the Nice List that year. I had probably been on the Naughty List before, but he changed it when he met me, cause I'm just that awesome." He said proudly, smirking all the while.

Tooth could have guessed that one. It wasn't technically a gift, but it did result in giving him presents. "What about the Easter Bunny?" That was the main one that Tooth would be startled to hear gave away a gift to a child like Jack.

"Well... He didn't really give it to me, but I did get one of his egg things that blows up." He said excitedly.

Tooth let out a laugh at that. To have this little boy some how get the jump on Bunnymund so that he could get one of his grenade eggs was just amazing. "I'm not counting that one. You only have one out of the two. What did Sandy do for you?"

His eyes lit up at that question. "He made this amazing mini tower for me, made entirely out of sand. When I sleep with it near me, it gives me good dreams. It's incredible, and so far my favorite gift." His voice held an awe in it that gave Tooth a wonderful feeling hearing it.

"Well, it seems you are due for a little present from me, then." She said. Standing up straight, she plucked one of her rainbow feathers and handed it to Jack. "Will this do?" Her voice holding a laugh inside of it. When Jack just nodded in response with a big smile on his face, she began fluttering up and heading out. She turned and gave a final wave to Jack, as he waved back. Afterwards, she saw him heading home, probably to check up on his sister, now that he knows she isn't in any real danger. As Tooth returned to her own home, she thought about her ecounter, as well as the stories from the others about their own meetings with Jack. Although she had only heard details from Sandy and North, Tooth realized that, after talking with Jack, she would need to get to the bottom of Bunnymund's meeting with him. After all, it wasn't every day that a mortal child got the best of the Easter Bunny

**A/N: Tooth is probably the most likely character to end up being written out of character. I tried, but it's up to you guys to say if I succeeded. Glad you read it, and hope you review.**


End file.
